Kawaii Hana!
by BioSei
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Un día normal en la pensión Asakura... bueno, casi... Hana tiene 10 años y enfrenta problemas comunes que un papá como Yoh se encargará de solucionar nn... Read&Reviews plz!... dedicado a los lectores del Pequeño Shaman


** :..-Kawaii Hana!-..:**  
  
Caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso de la pensión, pasó por una habitación en que la puerta estaba a medio correr, miró hacia adentro y sonri  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó tocando la pared del lado, el niño que estaba sentado en el suelo volteó la cabeza, tenía una expresión de tristeza -¿Sucede algo, Hana?-  
  
-Mañana tengo examen de matemáticas y no se nada- dijo el pequeño, de unos diez años, escondiendo la cabeza  
  
-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-  
  
-¿Puedes papá? ¡genial!- dijo Hana saltando de emoción y se acercó a Yoh -Le dirás a tío Manta que me ayude, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Pues... pensaba en ayudarte yo- n.nU  
  
-¿Tú?- dijo con algo de decepción  
  
-Claro, no tiene nada de malo, jijiji-  
  
-Pero mamá dice que no eres muy bueno en las matemáticas, porque eres muy perezoso-  
  
-Jijiji, tal vez es verdad, pero no creo que sea muy dificil lo que tienes que estudiar- dijo Yoh acercándose al cuaderno de su hijo -Mmm... multiplicaciones, ¿debes aprenderte las tablas?-  
  
-Si, hasta el 10-  
  
-¿Hasta cual te sabes?-  
  
-El 5- u.uU  
  
-Pues llevas la mitad-  
  
-La mitad fácil- dijo resignado  
  
-A ver... para aprenderlas podrias inventar una cancion-  
  
-¿Canción?- Oo  
  
-Claro- dijo sonriendo, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar -seis por uno seis, seis por dos doce, seis por tres dieciocho, seis por cuatro veinticuatro, seis por cinco...-  
  
-¡PARA!-   
  
-¿Por qué?... seis por seis treinta y seis, seis por siete cuarenta y siete...-  
  
-Seis por siete son cuarenta y dos- ¬¬ -Espera, ¿cómo supe eso?- oo  
  
-¿Lo ves? si te lo sabes, jijiji... ¿Seis por ocho?-  
  
-Cuarenta y ocho-  
  
-¿Seis por nueve?-  
  
-Cincuenta y cuatro-  
  
-¿Seis por diez?-  
  
-Sesenta... wiii!! me las se-  
  
-Ahora el siete-  
  
-Sip-   
  
Anna había visto la escena desde la puerta, sonrió para si misma y cerró un poco la puerta  
  
-Hacen mucho ruido- dijo y fue a la sala a ver televisión

-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬Los rayos del sol llegaron hasta su blanca cara, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sentó sobre el futón, miro el reloj del lado  
  
-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Llegaré tarde a la escuela!- T.T se levantó con rapidez y bajó las escaleras, llegó hasta el comedor donde estaba Yoh  
  
-Buenos días- n.n Hana tomó un trozo de pan que había y se la metió a la boca  
  
-Benosh diash, baba- dijo intentando tragar la comida  
  
-Si haces eso te puedes atragantar- dijo mirando a su hijo que golpeaba su pecho para ayudar a la digestión -Sientate y come tranquilamente-  
  
-Pero estoy retrasado- protestó el niño  
  
-Descuida, todo estará bien-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Hazle caso a tu padre- dijo Anna entrando y dejando un plato de comida en la mesa -Debes alimentarte bien para que crezcas fuerte y así puedas incrementar tus poderes espirituales-  
  
-Pero...- decía Hana pero Yoh puso su mano al lado de su rostro como ocultandose  
  
-Será mejor que comas, la comida la preparó mamá, y sabes que ella no cocina a menos que sea por algo especial- dijo en voz baja y le indicó el plato mientras Anna comía en silencio a otro extremo de la mesa, el niño se sentó aún dudoso y se dispuso a comer, cuando terminaron se escuchó el sonido de una bocina desde afuera  
  
-Bien, es hora de irnos Hana- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Es el auto de tío Manta?-  
  
-Sip, le pedí que me llevara al centro y de paso a ti te deja en la escuela- dijo guiñándole el ojo, el pequeño sonrió abiertamente  
  
-Gracias papá--¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬El día de escuela había terminado, Hana se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia el portón de la escuela para irse a su casa, iba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se fijó cuando chocó contra alguien  
  
-Lo siento, no lo vi- se disculpo  
  
-¿Cómo que no me viste, enano?- dijo un chico de unos 15 años alto e imponente, Hana lo miró con molestia  
  
-Ya dije que lo sentía-  
  
-Con eso no basta, pequeñín- dijo empujando a Hana, quien cayó al suelo, los que estaban con el chico rieron a carcajadas  
  
-Deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo Hana levantándose, notablemente enfadado  
  
-¿Por qué? molestar pequeñines como tú es muy divertido- dijo tomando a Hana por la espalda de su jardinera y dejándolo a su altura esperando ver una cara llena de miedo, pero vio unos ojos fríos y una expresión de ira  
  
-Yo te enseñaré a no meterte con "pequeñines"--¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¡Hana!- dijo Yoh al abrir la puerta de la pensión -¿Por qué demoraste en llegar?- preguntó, y luego vio su ropa sucia y un pequeño rasguño en su brazo -¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
-¿Esto? jeje, no es nada comparado con como quedó el chico que me molestó-  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-  
  
-Pues... un chico me empezó a molestar y creo que me enfade... y bueno, digamos que le di su merecido- n.nU  
  
-¿Quedo herido?-  
  
-Pues sí... algo... creo que lo llevaron al hospital- Yoh suspiró resignado y se apoyó en su rodilla para estar a la altura de su hijo  
  
-Es bueno que sepas defenderte, pero debes aprender a controlar tus poderes-  
  
-Lo sé, pero... me hizo enojar y no pude controlarme- dijo aganchando la cabeza  
  
-Jijiji, en eso te pareces a tu madre- n.nU  
  
-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-  
  
-Argh!- exclamó quedandose helado  
  
-Hana no debe dejar que lo pasen a llevar, y menos un buscapleitos como ese- dijo Anna de brazos cruzados  
  
-Pero sabes que la violencia no debe responderse con violencia- dijo Yoh, Anna hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa irónica  
  
-Tienes razón, por eso Hana tendrá entrenamiento doble de hoy en adelante para que controle mejor sus poderes-  
  
-¡¿QUEEE?!- TxT  
  
-Ve a ponerte algo más cómodo para entrenar y también te colocas tus pesas en las muñecas y los tobillos-  
  
-De acuerdo- T-T dijo el pequeño subiendo las escaleras  
  
-¿No eres muy dura con él?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Sólo hago lo que debo hacer- dijo disponiendose a salir de ahi, pero él le tomó su brazo -Yoh, debes entender que Hana es un niño muy poderoso... demasiado para su edad-  
  
-Pero no quiero que viva una infancia llena de entrenamientos y sufrimientos, como la que vivimos nosotros-  
  
-Por supuesto que no... tendrá una buena infancia, ya que tiene algo que nosotros no tuvimos-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-Padres que nos quisieran y no apoyaran en todo- Yoh sonrió y acercó el cuerpo de Anna al suyo para darle un abrazo  
  
-Mamá, ¿dónde está mi...?- dijo Hana apareciendo y vio a sus padres abrazados, sonrió y se acercó a la pareja para hacerse un hueco entre ellos  
  
-¿También quieres un abrazo?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Algo...- dijo el pequeño sonrojado -Pero... les tengo que decir algo-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Yoh sin soltar a su familia  
  
-Cuando estaba peleando con ese abusivo llegó el director y me dijo que tenía que darles esta nota- dijo dándole la nota a su madre, se separaron y Anna leyó la carta  
  
-Argh...- exclamó y le pasó la carta a Yoh, quien la leyó y miró a Hana  
  
-¿Una entrevista?-  
  
-Sobre mi comportamiento- n.nU  
  
-Hana...- ¬¬ dijo Anna, el pequeño se heló -Ve al patio y has sentadillas-  
  
-Si, mamá- TT.TT el pequeño se marchó y Anna suspir  
  
-Tú iras-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿y porqué yo?- Oo  
  
-Porque esto es tu culpa-  
  
-¿Mi culpa?- ToT-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-Vamos Hana- dijo Yoh desde el recibidor  
  
-Siiii- --  
  
-Jijiji, estás cansado- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con su hijo al lado  
  
-No sé como soportas los entrenamientos de mamá, los tuyos son el doble de tortuosos que los mios- T-T  
  
-Pues, yo entreno con tu mamá desde antes que nacieras y antes de eso entrenaba con tu bisabuelo, así que ya estoy acostumbrado-  
  
-¿El abuelito Yohmei?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Desde que edad entrenas con mamá?-  
  
-Mmm... desde los 13 años-  
  
-¿Y qué edad tenías cuando yo naci?-  
  
-15-  
  
-¿Desde que edad conoces a mamá?-  
  
-Los 4 años... pero ¿por qué tanto interés?-  
  
-Curiosidad-  
  
-Ya veo, jijiji- pronto llegaron a la escuela y esperaron fuera de la oficina del director, Hana jugaba balanceando sus pies mientras Yoh escuchaba música de sus audífonos naranjos  
  
-Ahh, el niño Asakura- dijo un hombre de edad saliendo de la oficina, Hana saltó al piso y hizo un saludo torpe -¿Y tú padre?- preguntó severo el hombre, Hana miró a Yoh quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del director y seguía escuchando música, el hombre frunció el seño -Esto es una gran falta, Asakura-  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿qué hice ahora?-  
  
-¿Cree que soy idiota? No puede hacer pasar su hermano como su padre, no ha sido el único que ha intentado engañarme-  
  
-¡Pero él no es mi hermano!- protestó, Hana miró a su padre y lo comenzó a mover -Papá, papá- al ver que no reaccionaba, se subió al banco y le subió el volumen a los audífonos  
  
-¡AHHHH!- gritó sacándoselos -Eso lo aprendiste de tu mamá, ¿verdad?- fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del director y lo miró en silencio por un momento incomodando al hombre -... ¿Quién es usted?-  
  
-¡Papá! es el director- dijo Hana  
  
-Ahhh...- se levantó y le estiró la mano -... soy Yoh Asakura, el padre de Hana- dijo sonriendo, el hombre lo miró desconfiado y le dio la mano, luego los invitó a pasar a la oficina y se sentaron para conversar  
  
-Supongo que sabe la razon por la que lo cite hoy- dijo con voz severa posando sus manos sobre el escritorio, Yoh asintio  
  
-Sé lo que sucedio y Hana está arrepentido, le aseguro que en casa ya tomamos medidas- dijo con seriedad  
  
-Eso espero, ya que esta escuela tiene prestigio que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo por ser pública, no permitire que un buscaproblemas como su hijo haga caer ese prestigio-  
  
-Hana no es un buscaproblemas, no hay nada de malo en defenderse de un chico que lo molestaba-  
  
-¿Entiende que dejó en el hospital a aquel chico?-  
  
-Ya le dije que estaba arrepentido... y eso es más que suficiente- dijo sin cambiar su semblante de seguridad, Hana miraba al piso apenado, su padre no se comportaba así normalmente, y ahora por su culpa estaba actuando extraño. El director suspiró de resignación  
  
-Por más que me diga que en casa tomará medidas, no me logra convencer, usted se ve demasiado joven como para controlar a alguien como su hijo-  
  
-Créame que mi esposa y yo sabemos como criar a Hana, tal vez no perfectamente ya que es nuestro primer hijo, pero hemos aprendido mucho con él y seguimos aprendiendo ya que Hana es un niño muy especial- el director guardó silencio por un momento, respiró hondo y se levanto de la silla  
  
-Creo que lo subestimé, señor Asakura, le ruego que me perdone- dijo ofreciendole la mano, Yoh sonrió y se la aceptó -Por ahora no le aplicaré ningún castigo a su hijo, sólo una advertencia... pero, por lo que me ha dicho, confío en que no volverá a pasar- Hana sonrió abiertamente, era un alivio, no tendría que sumar el castigo que le darían en la escuela con el que le daría su madre-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-Permiso...- dijo Hana corriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, ahí encontró a Yoh quien le sonrió al verlo y le hizo una seña de silencio ya que Anna dormía en el futón  
  
-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó en voz baja acercándose al niño quien asintió timidamente, Yoh lo acompañó hasta su habitación y lo acostó en su futón -¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? ¿cómo cuando eras pequeño?-  
  
-¿Como las peleas entre tío Ren y tío HoroHoro?-  
  
-Jijiji, como quieras-  
  
-Mmm... no, creo que así está bien, sólo quería que me acompañaras un rato-  
  
-Entonces...- dijo poniendose al lado de Hana y tapándose con la frazada del futón -no querrás que me congele, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Jijiji, claro que no- dijo y abrazó a su papá cerrando los ojos, Yoh le acariciaba la cabeza, después hubo un largo rato de silencio -Papá...-  
  
-¿Mmm?-  
  
-... gracias- dijo sin apartar el rostro del cuerpo de Yoh  
  
-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- preguntó confundido  
  
-Por nada en especial... sólo, por ser como eres y por ser mi papá- Yoh sonrió tiernamente, pronto Hana se quedó dormido al igual que su padre  
  
-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬  
  
-Yoh... Yoh... ¡despierta!- gritó Anna, el aludido abrió pesadamente los ojos, se levantó y miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada  
  
-¿Ahh? ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-Te quedaste dormido sobre Hana-  
  
-¿Eh?... ¿Hana?- dijo despertando de un golpe -¿Dónde está? ¿dónde fue?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados  
  
-¿Dónde más quieres que esté?- dijo la rubia molesta por la aparente estupidez que habia dicho su esposo, Yoh fijó su mirada en el vientre inflado de la itako -Te aseguro que no se moverá de aquí por lo menos en unos dos meses más- dijo Anna tocándo el bulto de su estómago  
  
-Entonces... ¿todo fue un sueño?- se preguntó el shaman, ella lo miró extrañada, Yoh sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa -Será grandioso-  
  
-¿Ah?-  
  
-Ser padres... será grandioso, no puedo esperar para que nuestro Hana nazca-  
  
-Crei haberte escuchado que sería mucha responsabilidad-  
  
-Sí, pero será una responsabilidad que me encantará- dijo besando el vientre de Anna y se levantó -Iré a prepararte el desayuno- dijo saliendo de la habitación, la rubia sonrió y miró su barriga  
  
-Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que llegues...-  
  
-¬-¬-FIN-¬-¬-

* * *

notas de autora:  
  
nn por fin termine este fic, bueno... me tomo dos dias escribirlo xDD me llegó la idea después de leer el fic de mi keridisima amiga haruko (TxT me encanto tu fic de las cartas, debes seguirlo!!)... este fic va dedicado a todos los lectores de mi fic "El Pequeño Shaman"... perdon por la demora!!! pero tengo un problema de inspiracion T.T pero espero tenerlo pronto ya ke empezare mi epoca de pruebas y eso me kitara tiempo para escribir, espero ke lean este fic y ke les guste tanto como me gusto a mi nn  
  
en este fic kise mostrar como me imagino la relación de yoh y hana, ya que (segun la mayoria) en el manga de funbari no uta Yoh estaría muerto por lo que Hana, por ser chikito, no lo conocería mucho... aunke es todo ficcion, ya que aun no se sabe con seguridad ke pasa con yoh en fnu o,o... no se si les agrado la forma en que puse la personalidad de hana, siempre he dicho ke yo soy una extraña mezcla entre anna e yoh asi ke puse algo de mi en su personalidad :P con respecto a cuando Hana se enfada, pues eso lo sake del cap3 de fnu xD aunke estaba en japo y no entendi nada de lo ke paso, pero la cosa ke se enojo con los tipos y termino en prision xD tal vez ke les hizo, pero bue... eso... ¿no creen que Hana es taaaan tierno? ¬ lo adoro (jajaja xDDD)  
  
espero ke les haya gustado y ke me puedan dejar un review nn me harian muy happy!!  
  
(clickeen "Go!")  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V


End file.
